


Infrared Lights

by pirateradio



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateradio/pseuds/pirateradio
Summary: It’s the first stop on the tour and right off the bat murdoc can’t keep his hands to himself.





	Infrared Lights

The purple infrared lights were everywhere in the room, along with every wall adorned with a mirror. You took a look around, feeling a bit trippy from the confusing architecture. You smiled to yourself as you turned back to look at your lover.

Now let’s flash back a bit.

 

Murdoc Niccals, Gorillaz bassist, and self-proclaimed god had asked you to tour with him. You remember the night he asked after a round of fucking, his voice soft and sweet as he kissed your head. It was a happy moment, having Murdoc Niccals, one who slept around often, ask you to come with him on his tour for several months. Laughing and bringing him into your embrace, you said yes of course.

This was the first stop at the tour for the performance later tonight. You felt excitement burn in your guts because you knew he would look oh so sexy up there, thrusting to the rhythm of feel good inc. You were glad you’ve been in the same position as his bass.

“Eh, love, let’s take a look around shall we? I bet you’ve never seen behind the scenes of a great place like this, so I wanna take you own a tour, hm?”

You hummed in agreement, laying your head onto his shoulder and taking his hand into yours.

The place was astounding. This place could hold easily 20,000 people, maybe even more. Murdoc giggled at your reaction of awe, seeming entirely used to a building like this. He watched you carefully as your tank top strap fell loose and drifted down to the lower part of your shoulder. Glancing up at him, you saw his gaze of lust that hadn’t been there seconds ago. It’s like anything you did, the man was turned on.

He grabbed your hand more forcefully, dragging into the nearest room he could find.

So that’s how you got into then current predicament. Before you could step forward to take a look around Murdoc came up behind you and grabbed you by the waist, pulling him closer to him. You felt his hard erection against your thigh, soon feeling heat grow in your crotch.

“My, my. Looks like I picked the perfect place.”

“Jesus, Murdoc, we just got here and you already wanna have sex? I wanted to explore some moreeee” You said in a baby voice, giving a fake pout as you turned your head to look up at him. You didn’t want to explore really. You just wanted him to pound your tight little pussy until it hurt.

“Don’t be such a tease, kitten.” He growled, moving his hands down your waist and giving your ass a nice squeeze as he left a love mark on your neck.

“Murdoc....” You breathed, letting yourself lean into him more as he kissed your collar bone.

“Imagine how fuckin cute you would look watchin yourself bouncing yourself on my cock. Everywhere you look,princess , you’re just gonna see me grabbing your hips and slamming them down on mine.”

You let out an appreciative moan at his comment. He shoved your skirt down in one swift motion, moving your panties to the side with his finger, and slipping it into you.

You moaned again as he worked a finger into you and managed to breathe out, “Mmmurdoc?”

“Yes, love?”

“You know what the best part of that will be?”

“Hmmmm?”

You moaned again as he slipped another finger in, and sighed “Making you watch me watching you fuck me, knowing you’re the one doing that, making me feel good in that special way you do. Knowing that’s your cock’s pleasing me and no one else’s, and never has been and never will be anyone else’s.”

“Fuck!” Murdoc exclaims, removing his fingers from you and grabbing you forcefully as you slide onto the ground against one of the mirrors, the space between your lips closing as you swirl each other’s tongues in your mouths.

Murdoc breaks the kiss for a brief moment to remove your shirt and quickly un-clip your bra.

“Mmmmmm... Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for these? All. Fuckin. Day.”

He doesn’t give you any reaction time as he squeezes one breast, while putting another one in his mouth. His long tongue swirls around your nipple while his large hand squeezes forcefully on the other tit. You moan loudly, grabbing his hair as he works his magic. He continues this for another minute before removing both his mouth and hand from you.

He slides you off his lap for a minute to undo his belt, remove his underwear, and out springs his large, thick cock. You feel yourself getting super excited and before you can do anything, he spreads his legs and lays down.

“Now listen very carefully. I want you to ride me. Reverse cowgirl. I want you to have a real good view of who’s makin ya feel this good. Watch my cock slip in n’ out of ya, hm? You’d enjoy it quite a bit, wouldn’t you, love?” He says all of this in a hushed gravely tone, making eye contact.

“So would you, daddy.”

“Goooood girrrrrl. Without any more interruptions, hop on, darlin.”

You waste no time positioning yourself, slowly positioning yourself down and wiggling your hips some to accommodate the stretch. You watch in the mirror, the naughty act turning you on immensely as you can see yourself go entirely inside him, whimpering from the fact that he’s so big, you’re so horny, and embarrassed watching yourself do this. God, it feels good.

You can see Murdoc’s face as well, getting great appreciation out of his face contorting in pleasure as you do this. He’s watching the mirror too. Once he’s fully inside you, you both let out loud moans of being able to feel all of each other.

Murdoc gets right to work after that, grabbing your hips forcefully as he slams you. You gasp at the sight of him going in and out of you, leaning your head back to give a loud moan. Watching his thick cock go in and out of your tiny hole was just too much, and you’ve just started.

The sound of skin slapping together and the smell of sex quickly fills the room. You feel his nails grab deeper into you, knowing it’s going to leave a bruise. He’s growling like an animal, and you’re enjoying every second of it.

“Sweet Satan, you’re tight. It’s like every time we do this your hole never stretches.

“Murdoc - ahhh- You’re so good.” You whimper, continuing to watch him work in and out of you. You don’t mind feeding his ego when he’s fucking you this good.

“Bloody hell, princess.” You bounce enthusiastically up and down on him before he breathes heavily as he delivers a smack to your ass.

With that, you feel an orgasm forming. He feels you clench around him and gets the signal, dragging himself slowly out of you, then shoving himself all the way inside you quickly. You feel all of him, letting out soft whimpers as he now caresses the bruises he’s made on your hips so gently, while still fucking you roughly. The sight of this, the way it feels, it all brings you over the edge as you tighten and the heat pours out of you.

“Listen to you, my little song bird, singing so loud, just for me.”

He still pounds mercilessly making your orgasm longer, and you feel his thrusts become more erratic as he lets out animalistic noises, a sign he’s about to fill you up with his thick cum. A moment later you can feel his cum shoot into you heavily, enjoying the satisfaction of his seed inside you. You both breathe heavily after he finishes. He slowly pulls himself out of you. He watches intently with a dark gaze of him sliding out of your wet cunt with a sudden pop at the end. He adjusts himself to lean in and kiss your neck as you let out a whimper of the sinful sight in front of you.

There’s a minute of silence as you catch your breath together, him pulling you to him, having your head lay on his heaving chest. He looks content and his whole demeanor is soft, how he always is after a good fuck.

“As soon as the concert is over, we’re doing that again, sweetheart.”

You trace patterns on his stomach, leading down to his happy trail.

How could you refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had this written for several months so it isn’t really up to date lore. it’s just casual sweet porn. 
> 
> hmu @ my tumblr murdocs-imagines if you have requests! i really enjoy writing smut.
> 
> also yes i am publishing this at 4 in the morning. i may have issues.


End file.
